Now the Final Fury (Fanon)
Now the Final Fury is the thirty-second and final episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury Part 2. Synopsis The final episode of this series begins as Jarrod and Camille retreat to the lower room of the Pai Zhuq Temple, where Jarrod had released Dai Shi and later become his human host. Jarrod tells Camille that he feels guilty about all the things he'd done under the control of Dai Shi, so he has isolated himself from the rest of the world. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers are busy practicing their daily katas in R.J.'s loft above the Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor with Kayla and preparing for the inevitable final battle with Dai Shi and his Beast Army. Nigel realizes that the Rangers need Jarrod's help, but then, the alarm sounds. Nigel, C.C., and Ricky are sent back to the Pai Zhuq temple to talk to Jarrod and ask for his help, while R.J. and Dominic morph and take on the Rinshi, led by Scorch. When the twosome battle the Phantom Beast General, they are almost overpowered until Pai Zhuq Masters Finn, Swoop, and Phant show up to lend the Rangers a hand. At the Pai Zhuq temple, Camille tries to convince Jarrod that it's never too late to change or start over, but it only makes him feel guiltier about his attitude as a bully. The Power Rangers arrive and tell him the same thing Camille told him, but Jarrod still feels responsible for all he's done as Dai Shi and declares that he will never call on the power of his Lion spirit again. Meanwhile, Scorch is easily defeating the Pai Zhuq Masters, R.J., and Dominic until the Power Rangers arrive. Scorch then informs the Rangers while they are fighting, an invasion has begun. Nigel requests that the Masters, R.J., and Dominic deal with the new invasion, while the other three Rangers deal with Scorch. Their victory over Scorch is moot when Dai Shi opens up a vortex that resurrects his fallen warriors—which include the three Overlords (Jellica, Grizzaka, and Carnisoar), Scorch and Snapper and the rest of the Phantom Beasts, the Red Shadow Guards, the Five Fingers of Poison, and a myriad of Dai Shi's Rinshi. The Rangers all morph, call on their Masters' Spirit Ranger forms, and battle the army, although they are greatly outnumbered. Then, the four Pai Zhuq Spirit Masters—Guin, Rilla, Lope, and Mao—come through the portal to join the Rangers in this epic war. Calling on the full power of their animal spirits, the Masters are able to send the Beast Army back into the Spirit World. However, this victory is also moot when Dai Shi drains the Masters of their Spirits' powers, allowing him to reveal his corporeal form—a giant eight-headed dragon. Meanwhile, back at the Pai Zhuq temple, Flit, in his usual commentary fashion, explains Camille and Jarrod that the Rangers are getting defeated by Dai Shi, who has reached his full dragon form. While Jarrod remains silent, Camille remembers that the Yellow Ranger (C.C.) once told her that deep down, everyone has goodness within them, so she leaves and joins the Rangers in the final battle, just before the Wolf Pride Megazord and the Rhino Steel Zord were no match against Dai Shi and beating them. After a moment of thinking about all that was said to him and Camille, Jarrod also finally decides to join them. Calling on the power of his Lion spirit and his Zocato powers, he enters Dai Shi, immobilizing and severely weakening the giant dragon in the process. Master Mao says that it is up to the three Chosen Protectors to destroy Dai Shi forever. Summoning the full extent of their animal spirits, Nigel, C.C., and Ricky create a Spirit Bomb of light that disintegrates Dai Shi, restores the animal spirit energies to the Masters, and expels Jarrod from his remains. With the Rangers' quest completed, Ricky decides it's time to ask C.C. out on a real date. At the Pai Zhuq temple, Nigel has taken over the duties of number-one Sensei, teaching the ways of the Tiger, and Jarrod and Camille are two of the students in the Beginner's Class, repeating what Nigel had told them: "It's never too late to start over." Master Mao, watching in secret, is pleased with this event, and vanishes a moment later, while Nigel allows Jarrod to take over, to teach the children the ways of the Lion. Even Flit has had his wish granted, as he has been turned back into his human form. After class is over, Nigel comes to JKP to aid in the send-off given to Dominic and Kayla. Dominic, who plans to trek the continent of Europe and Kayla, who is transferring to fashion college outside of Ocean Bluffs. Fran is disappointed that Dominic is leaving, until he says he had an extra plane ticket and wanted to take her along. In her usual fashion, Fran hyperventilates about everything she would need to do to prepare, before she is given the famous quote of, "Breathe, Fran!" from the other Rangers. Kayla is seen in the kitchen making out with R.J. in the end, which began their long distance relationship. Trivia *This was not only the last episode of Jungle Fury, but the last episode of Kayla Thomas as a regular. She would appear in Super Samurai and Super Megaforce. * Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fury Part 2 Category:Episode